Kuroshitsuji: Wraithhives
by Gelmra
Summary: One night the Phantomhive Estate and it's inhabitants were reduced to ruins. About a month or two passed before the only heir to the Phantomhives was found. Of course, all of it's secrets were destroyed never to be revealed to the new head of the Underworld... one of those secrets that his predecessor could no longer reveal was a sister family of the Phantomhives.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji: Wraithhives

Introduction

The house of the Phantomhives was responsible for the founding of the Funtom company on the surface world, but in the underworld they were known infamously as Evil Noblemen or the queen's watchdog, getting rid of disturbances on the surface world utilizing any means necessary. Though one night the Phantomhive Estate and it's inhabitants were reduced to ruins. About a month or two passed before the only heir to the Phantomhives was found... returning to a destroyed mansion with a Butler dressed in all black. Of course, all of it's secrets were destroyed never to be revealed to Ciel Phantomhive, the new head of the Underworld... one of those secrets that his predecessor could no longer reveal was a sister family of the Phantomhives... created by the Phantomhives as a necessary means to complete their objectives... they were the Wraithhives.

Prologue: Brawn, Skill, Talent...

I stared out the window in the direction of my Master's mansion, though I could not see it because it was obscured by kilometers of forest. It would've been my home the a few years after the Mansion had allegedly burned to the ground and who was supposed to be my Master was supposedly killed - Of course he returned after about a month later, and assumed the position of Head of the Phantomhive family with a powerful servant who assumed the role of Butler. Though it seemed that the butler was multi-talented and even replaced me as Knight of the Phantomhive family. "Sad." I stated openly, thinking that somebody in this lonely mansion may hear me, though everyone had left and abandoned me. Even mother and father, it is unknown what happened to them but it is without doubt that they were not my real parents otherwise they wouldn't have left and never come back. Since then all I have done to pass the time is survive. Dust had gathered in every room of my estate except those that I used. They were all clean - I had cleaned them... which was supposed to be the job of a maid... I had also hunted... and gathered water from a creek... and changed myself... and bathed... and made sure that I was of appropriate appearance for my Master at all times. Sometimes I would practice several different languages and make sure I got everything right. I also made myself tea... the job of my household's butler. No matter... I wasn't nobility, I was simply a weapon... a tool for the Phantomhive family to utilize as they saw fit - that is what I believed... and my last Master's orders were to stay living within this household until ordered otherwise. "Too much time... agonizingly painful loneliness. Scared." I state bluntly and let out a depressed sigh as I continue to stare out the window, the hot breath fogged the cold window. It was cold outside - because it was morning. As the fog on the window I watched began to fade... I slowly closed my eyes.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I jump with sudden fright at the noise, and at first I was unsure as to what it was - I suddenly realized it was the sound of the door being knocked upon that resonated throughout the lonely estate. With that, I ran to the main hall and then came to a slow as I was a few steps away from it. The front door... and the main hall... both were dusty and I felt embarassed for some reason, but opened the door quickly and nearly winced at the sudden light that came forth, but I stared at it without blinking - what kind of Knight would I be if light made me squint my eyes... wince... or even flinch? "Hello, how can I help you?" I ask whoever was holding the flashlight and pointing at my face - in the morning... but it was still dark so it was fine.

"Oh... somebody actually lives here?" The voice of a male asked, it sounded like he knew the language well but was not nobility... he sounded professional - a butler perhaps? He flicked the flashlight off, he must've been afraid of the dark. "I'm Charles Grey, here to deliver a letter from Her Majesty." He states, and hand me the letter, which I take - because that's what I do... I take stuff... from people... mostly lives, but sometimes things... like letters.

"Thank you, Charles." I state bluntly - he did not state if he was a noble, and I was not obligated to address him by his title because he did not inform me as to what it was... perhaps just the Queen's Butler - boring. I close the door and take a few steps back from the closed door before opening the letter.

* * *

Wraithhives,

Return to your Master.

- Her Majesty

* * *

I close the letter and stuff it into my pocket - for some reason I feel a warm sensation in my chest, like a hole had been filled and I no longer had to remain here... in this abandoned mansion all by my lonesome. "I am Darien Wraithhive." I state bluntly, my unpracticed voice resonated throughout the empty mansion and I looked down at my clothes, at me waist there was a sharpened ceremonial sword in it's sheathe. I was also dressed in an outfit still in mint condition granted to me by my current master's predecessor. "Passable."

With that statement I walk out the door and begin walking towards the forest in the general direction of the Phantomhive Manor - will take a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji Chapter 2:

A day had passed.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping and a deer on the ground below me, rustling leaves as it walked carefully through the underbrush. I took in a deep breath through my nose and shivered at the realization of how cold it actually was out here. I fumbled and lost balance as I tried to tuck my arms closer to my body - my fingers were numb and my senses were still not fully active... I fell off the branch thirteen feet above of the ground, and landed directly on the deer's back with a prominent thud followed by a loud sickening crack.

The deer let out a pain-filled wail and dropped to the ground, it's legs were now paralyzed. With that, the morning birds let out frightened screeches as they flee from their nests and the flutter of wings is enough to fill my heart with an annoyed feeling. "Thank you." I state bluntly and get off the deer, at which point I continue to proceed towards my goal. "Armor combined with ceremonial outfit is heavy and strong, fortunate there was no dents from falling because of deer absorbing impact." I state then pause for a moment. "Birds woke senses from slumber, will remain on guard." I say and finish the thought with a sleepy yawn - not waking senses up after all. I am still shivering as I walk and my senses are dulled because of how I'm focusing on the fact that it is cold... so cold in fact that the morning dew which should be on the leaves was replaced by a white Frost that shimmered in the morning sunlight, or at least where the light pierced through the dark blanket of leaves and branches.

"Greetings..."

The voice made me jump with sudden fright and it makes me hate myself for reacting in such a childish manner, I am thirteen, things like that should be beneath me - I turn my head slightly to the left. What my eyes make contact with is a man with hair parted to the side like long curtains... more like long pitch-black curtains. He is dressed in black wearing a tailcoat. His eyes are also a piercing brown that makes no effort to do so, they are kind of smooth - like caramel... I like caramel - his expression looks somewhat annoyed however, and that is nothing to like. A mere servant should not look down upon an earl - but he is obviously not a mere servant, judging by the way he stands and how cold his present aura is. "So this, is what a target of murderous intent feels like the moment before death? Uncertain... confused... curious."

"I believe you forgot to include fear." The man states with high-class english and a strong voice, strong but subtle.

"I don't forget things - I just choose not to remember." I state bluntly and the man's expression grows amused.

"So you know fear... true fear?" He asks me bluntly - what a stupid question, best ignore it.

"I request to speak with your Master on orders of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria." I say to him, growing impatient of this interruption - the aversion of my eyes for a split-second must've showed as I consciously dodged the question.

"My master? Are you sure...? Most fellow business partners or 'friends' arrive at the front door inside of a carriage."

"Do not compare me to business filth or 'friends'. Master of the Underworld has no friends, the people who think they are friends are merely pawns being utilized for the good of the Master or the Royal Family. Such is Phantomhive. Were somebody his 'true friend' then I would respect and admire them..." I state and pause for a few moments, "...I am nothing more than a wolf who strayed from the pack to protect the physically inferior guard dog..." I bite my lip as I utter that sentence, and cover my mouth with my hand - completely ashamed for speaking of my Master in such a manner. "I m-mean... I..." I can feel my face begin to burn up with the embarassment - very noticeable in the cold of morning.

The butler lets out a quiet chuckle and he smiles, closing his eyes as he did, but his expression soon returned to normal, just held a little less weight that it usually did. "Young Master, might I have your name?"

"As the only remaining member of the Wraithhive estate, I am Earl Darien Wraithhive." I say, nervously, though somewhat reassured because of how the butler found something I did to be amusing - what I said must be funny because it's true.

"I see... very well, follow me Earl Wraithhive - we weren't expecting a guest this early in the morning, so you'll have to forgive my master's appearance when we arrive."

With that final statement, the two proceed through the forest, both dressed in black - and the cold eyes of either did not even look back to care about the mob of crows descending on the horrified deer as it's flesh was being teared from it's bones... it lay there - helplessly screaming where nobody could hear it.

Nearly half an hour passed as we continued to walk through the forest. "Answer a question?" I asked, somewhat shyly - I never really asked questions... such things were beyond a Wraithhive.

"Hmm?" The butler asked without turning his head in acknowledgement.

"We're pretty well thirty-minutes of walking distance away from my Master's estate and yet you were all the way out there in the middle of the forest where nobody was or should've been. How did you get there so fast?" This time, the question was more inquisitive.

He stopped and turned his head. "I am simply one hell of a butler." He answered cryptically.

-  
Phantomhive Mansion 5 Minutes later...

The cold of morning did not only ensnare me with it's grasp, but also Ciel, who was shivering - his forehead was covered in sweat after a long nightmare. "S-Sebastian!" He called, and I looked on. The Young Master appeared to be a fragile being - no matter. I lit the Hearth aflame on request from Sebastian in an instant, he must've been aware that I was not a Noble-noble to request such a thing, though I would've did it anyway.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was by Ciel Phantomhive's side carrying a tray, he muttered something about today's tea, and breakfast. "W-well... w-w-w-who is he?" Ciel seemed unable to stop shivering but even despite my back being turned to them I could feel the eyes staring at the back of my black-haired head, I did not turn for I felt that I had already invaded upon my master's privacy.

"Young Master, that Earl is Darien Wraithhive."

"Wraithhive, what is that? Some sort of sick joke?" His voice sounded as though his teeth were barred, obviously annoyed and full-heartedly believing I was unworthy. It sort of stung, but it was expected.

"I thought so at first, but he claims that he is but a protector of Phantomhive." The butler, or 'Sebastian' stated - as Ciel called him, there was a smile that lingered in his words.

Ciel let out a deep sigh, "You!" He raises his voice and I instantly know that he is talking to me. So I slowly rise to my feet and turn to look at my new master. The only thing remarkable would be the eyes that possessed the same brilliance as flawless sapphires. They were deep blue, and a valuable blue at that - the blue that was rarely ever seen - not that his appearance mattered. I was here to serve, and obey.

"Yes, Earl Phantomhive?" I ask, and it seems that his eyes widened with something along the lines of surprise and horror - I must look unsightly.

"Those eyes..." He barely manages to get out of himself and I can hear him swallow - anxiety? Perhaps.

"..." I stare blankly at him, unsure of how to respond in a perfectly normal manner. "My eyes? Hmm... yes an uncommon shade of blue - but the ideal double to sacrifice himself for his master." I state bluntly and only after a long awkward pause. "I was told that I was chosen for the appearance I possess."

"Indeed... Young Master - he does bear a striking resemblance to you... almost as though you are related by blood." Sebastian the butler states, his words seem to have a subtle meaning behind them. He smiled smugly.

I can feel my face burn up slightly with an increasing amount of embarassment. "R-related by blood? That's impossible... I'm merely the head of a crude copy of the Phantomhive family at best." I respond humbly and bow my head, the hearth's flame burned brightly behind me and it seemed influenced my insistence.

"Well, Young master... what should we do with him?" Sebastian asks Ciel as though I'm not even present - most likely trying to get things moving along inside the Master Bedroom of the Phantomhive family home... where we were all having an important discussion.

"Sebastian, show him to one of the Master bed-rooms, it is apparent that he is not a mere servant and most likely knows full well how to act like an Earl. We'll use him and his appearance." He grinned diabolically and his eyes were filled with an chilling darkness. "When I'm not around, he can manage the house... and Lizzy." He adds and pauses for a moment. "Think of a story for him, we can't simply have earls randomly appearing as servants to the Phantomhive family."

"Ah, very well... then how is this - he is a long lost twin brother of the Young Master recently discovered and returned to the Phantomhive family home to function as a joint ruler, but is in reality simply a servant?"

"That'll work, let it be known to the servants - after we finish our current mission from Her Majesty we'll hold a celebration for his miraculous return, let Mr. Tanaka know." He states bluntly, and I am surprised at how quickly things have escalated and how quickly my role was decided. Let us hope that everyone else accepted the story.

"Yes, lord." Sebastian bows his head and begins removing Ciel's night-clothes at which point I quickly turn to face the Hearth and its flame. At this point I simply lift one of those poking things and jab a flaming log continuously in an effort to make it look like I'm actually doing something - shameless Master... as expected of Phantomhive. Suddenly I hear the splooshing of water as Ciel begins taking a bath. Strange they did not ask me to leave - but it would take time...

Nearly fifteen minutes pass...

In those fifteen minutes Ciel was bathed, dressed completely and I was shown to my room after being introduced to the charming incompentents known simply as the Phantomhive family servants. Now we stood in the large bedroom that I was going to be staying in for the time being... I was also given the improv. title of 'Knight-Captain of the Phantomhives'.

Ciel stands before me, eyes slightly tilted up to look directly into mine - and in an effort to appear more normal, I simply smile to lighten the gloomy mood. His hair is still damp as he continues to stare blankly at me. "You have an eye-patch."

"You have the eyes of a Phantomhive..." He quickly changes the subject and continues to stare at me - I am uncertain as to why.

"The eyes of a Phantomhive?" I ask while Ciel was looking at me strange, like he just got his very first puppy.

"Yes... therefore I entrust you with the task of taking care of my fiance while I am not around." He smirked, like he was only half serious. "Anyway, me and Sebastian are going to head into town for a few hours, I expect you'll keep the servants under control." Ciel stated and brushed past me, Sebastian who followed beind him simply snickered.

"It is as my Lord wills." I reply, there was a certain jagged cold in my voice that they noticed and caused them both to shiver slightly. With that, I turn and walk to the door with both of them as Knight-Captain to see them off. Knight-Captain was a formal title and unofficial but it meant that if there were other Knights present in the phantomhive estate. It also allegedly meant that I had the second most authority of all the servants, after Sebastian - who was the Butler. underneath me, was Tanaka the house steward and then there were simply other servants with their own alleged talents and skills, Bardroy the cook, Mey-rin the Maid, and finally there was Finnian the gardener. There were no guards.

Sebastian turned to me with a slight smile, "Ah yes... if we're not back by five in the evening, could you do me a favor?"

"Depending on the task."

"I would like you to begin cooking the evening meal for 'our' young master." He stated, the smile that inhabited his face was false and he forced the word 'our' into that sentence - discomforting.

"Simple - can and will be done. You would obviously like me to cook supper today and there is without doubt that you will indeed be out until after five." I state with a returned smile, and despite how the butler's eyes began glowing red as I looked at him - they were filled with lust.

"Then I entrust it to you." He said, and his eyes returned to their 'normal' state as he smile and turns to escort his master - I carefully close the door behind them.

After the Earl left I was faced with quite the problem... I had no idea what to do after that, but somewhat fortunately a familiar challenge presented itself as soon as the young master and his butler left. "Hey! The Master said to test your skills while he was gone while keeping everything neat and tidy! How 'bout we take this outside in the back?" The one known as Bardroy asks, though the other servants looked quite unsure of themselves as they stare at me.

"Bard... are you sure we won't get in trouble?" The Gardener asks, or Finni as he is so commonly called.

"Yeah, it's fine! Sebastian told us to go at 'im like we want to kill 'im, so we ain't got a reason to hold back." Bard replied - he was beginning to sound annoyed as soon as Finni asked the sensible question.

I slowly turn my gaze from the door and turn my head to look at the trio of servants, the red-headed girl was the only one who didn't say anything, Bardroy was blond and wore his cook's clothes informally. Finnian wore a straw hat. Mey-rin wore cracked glasses. The looks on their faces turn to ones of stone-cold fear.

"Here will suffice." I state bluntly, "Take up a sword and we will duel human to human." I say, allowing this human to believe that I am simply an honorable swordsman - It works as Bard grins and removes nothing more than a kitchen knife from it's sheathe before charging at me head-on. He lunges and the blade of his knife draws closer to my abdomen, in the instant before the blade came into contact with my clothing I drew my sword - created a paper-thin incision on his cheek with my blade and then reseathed it and side-stepped away from his kitchen knife. I then casually walked behind him as everything seemed to pause for that instant - unclear why. "You lack discipline, duel over for whoever is cut first... was going to say but you decided to try and kill me before I could finish... disqualified." I smirk, and Bard seemed to laugh.

"Cut me? You didn't cu-" I turn my head and the blood begins to run down his cheek, he feels it and the sudden burning feeling of a cut is made obvious with his reaction.

"Tch! When the hell did you even do that!? That's no fair!" Bard shouted and pointed a finger at me. "I want a rematch!" He raises his voice and it's then that the true nature of my being is made known to the outside world.

I narrow my eyes, "You threw your match away and I got the first strike even after you were disqualified! You should feel generous tht I even allowed such an INFERIOR servant live after having such an open opportunity to kill you! I am Earl Darien Wraithhive of the Wraithhive family... the only one 'worthy' enough to even think of protecting Master Phantomhive."

Bardroy grins, "Then you obviously don't know Mr. Sebastian." He states - and as soon as he does the maid removes her glasses and whips out a semi-automatic sidearm - High-class goods. She fires it once and the projectile comes towards me at a rediculuously high-speed. None the less, I grab Bardory by the shoulder, spin him and around let out a sadistic chuckle as I hear bullet meeting flesh, Bardroy cries out in pain... as if - He was just using it as a ploy as he tried to stab me in the abdomen once again with his kitchen-knife. "Not fast enough." I state, and twist his arm behind his back, then hold the hostage in front of me as a meatshield so I don't have to concentrate nearly as much to dodge bullets and make sure I don't get shot - I hear bullets hurt. I react suddenly and effectively as a fist nearly makes contact with the back of my neck and quickly move out of the way, spinning Bardroy clear out of the way of the punch - it was the gardener. He had been quiet during the entire fight and when he got the chance he simply snuck up behind me, and now that I had spun to avoid it... my back was exposed to the maid with the gun and I could feel the murderous intent in her gaze, and everything slowed down to the point of having stopped once again, leaving me moving at my normal pace, though even if I could move this fast, I could not move the others, as they were heavy, would put strain on my muscles. So I quickly removed my sword from it's sheathe and held the blade sideways to block the bullet. The hope was that the piercing weapon would not shatter the blade of the Wraithhive's Ceremonial Sword, of course this was all simply a reaction based on the premise that I knew she would not hesitate to kill me.

PANG!

The sound of bullet meeting sword resonated throughout the room and made my ears ring. The crude but effective weapon still could not shatter this sword after all. "Futile." I state smugly as the bullet slides off the end of my blades and onto the floor. Bardroy on the other hand let out something in the form of a defiant but subtle growl.

"Shoot him again!" He shouted, without regard for the asthetics of the mansion - distasteful.

"No. Put the weapon down - it would be an inconvience to Master Phantomhive if you servants were to make a mess of his mansion." I dismiss the fight entirely and sheathe my sword.

"Waaa~oooow, he moves so fast!" The gardener stated, that reaction made me smirk.

"Now, chef - I recommend you tend to that wound even if it is a flesh wound there is a possibility of infection." I state bluntly and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, you could've easily moved me into a position where the bullet would be an instant kill - why'd you bother to prevent me from being killed?" Bardroy asks me - that was true... I could've just had him killed, it still wasn't clear to me why I didn't let him die...

I smile slightly, "Because that would be an inconvience to the young master - who else knows how to cook food?" I ask, and the smile turns to a smug smirk.

"Ah... I'm not especially good at cooking, I just burn stuff..." Bard stated and winced as he hobbled over to the kitchen and disappeared.

I was left standing there, curious as to how bad of a cook he could actually be, then I turned to the maid who's face turned red in an instant and she scurried away down some hallway. So I turned to the gardener, who smiled and waved as he went out the door, probably to attend to his duties. "Stange encounter." I state bluntly and slowly turn around to find but an old man staring intently into my soul.

"Hello, Young Earl Wraithhive - allow me to introduce myself... I am Tanaka, the House Steward." He said with a slight smile, it looked real but I could tell the expression was hollow. According to my teacher and updater at the Wraithhive manor, Tanaka had been the former head butler before the mansion was destroyed - he could not be as weak as he appeared right now, and there is no chance that this elderly man mellowed with age... he was somebody I was not certain about and would therefore avoid.

"Ahh... Mr. Tanaka, it is a pleasure." I chuckle slightly and offer the same empty smile he offered me. "I am going to go practice my hunting skills and obtain the evening meal... supper or dinner. However it is called by humans these days." I noticed that I had used the term 'humans' as though I was not one of them - how strange.

"Ah... very well, and seeing as how Bardroy has nothing to do - why don't you allow him to accompany you? I'll see to it that Mey-rin does her duty while you are fetching the master's evening meal." Tanaka nodded as he spoke...

After so many long days alone and being taught - I somehow felt at ease among these people who would not hesitate to kill me... and would even go as far to say that I was experiencing some sort of warm fuzzy feeling to be doing something productive for my young master. 


End file.
